Wedding
by Inu Kaiba
Summary: AU Yami and Anzu’s wedding, it was supposed to be a happy day. Instead Yami was stolen right out of his dressing room… AnzuYamiBakura.


A.N.: Happy Birfday Alice.

* * *

"Almost time, Yami." Called a voice from outside the room.

"I'll be out in just a moment!" He called, but the voice was already gone. It was then that he began to give into his doubts. Was he really going through with this? Was he really going to marry her, of all people? Although she was perfect… She was just too perfect.

She was better suited for someone like Seto, his rival. …His rival? He was thinking of giving up the most perfect girl, the kind of girl everyone dreamed of, to his rival?

But it was ultimately him she'd chosen after all. She'd wanted him, she'd stuck by him, and she'd been faithful to him. But he was still undeserving of all of it, there was no question. It wasn't as if he couldn't sneak out. Everyone was so busy noticing the minor deals, like cake, napkins, plate arrangements, cutlery, they wouldn't notice the most important detail until it was too late.

After all, if no one had time to stick around his dressing room long enough to wait for a response, why would they have time to make sure the groom was ready for the wedding?

Heaving a sigh, Yami drug a hand through his hair. He'd had all the time in the world to think through why he agreed to marry Anzu. Unlike traditional customs where he would've been the one asking Anzu to marry him, after a couple dates, Anzu bought a ring and asked him to marry her.

That had been the night he was planning to break it off with her. He needed to leave town, think things through. He was so utterly confused because he didn't even know which gender he preferred anymore, male or female?

But she'd been smiling up at him, with her blue eyes twinkling with a happiness he'd never seen before. He just couldn't deny her what she asked. But now he realized the only thing coming out of this wedding would be divorce. He didn't want to do that to Anzu, but it would be foolish to go through with such a thing. It was better to hurt her now, when she was less attached, than months later.

By then she'd probably have settled down, with a child on the way. And he wouldn't be able to leave her with a child. What kind of a monster could? So he'd guilt-trip himself into staying with her. He'd keep doing so. And finally, when it came to his dying day, he would regret the choices he made, all to keep her happy.

He didn't love her but he couldn't leave her. He buried his head in his hands, waiting until someone came to take her to the altar. He silently wished for a miracle, something, anything to stop this. But it was inevitable; she wasn't mean to spend her life with one of the right people, like Seto or Yugi.

She was meant to spend her life with the wrong person. Him.

* * *

He didn't know what he was doing, what'd come over him, when he decided to stop the wedding between Anzu and Yami. He'd thought it all out and figured simply objecting to their marriage wouldn't do a thing.

He wanted to ruin the happiness between the two. He wanted to wreck her happiness for all the times she'd put his Hikari through such pain. Couldn't she see Ryou had liked her? But no, she was blinded for love by the Pharaoh. It had been his plan from the start.

He'd simply warned Ryou. He'd told him Yami might not show up. Ryou had been wary, but Bakura had managed to scare away his suspicions by telling him that even in the old times, Yami had never been known to stick to things he agreed to doing. "Why are you telling me this?" Ryou had asked him. "Haven't you always loved Anzu, Ryou? Women love men who are there for them through thick and thin, and if you're there for her in one of her toughest times, she might fall for you. Grief is nature's most powerful aphrodisiac." Ryou sighed. "Alright Yami… Just… Don't do anything rash."

Bakura snorted at the memory. Rash? What was rash about stopping a wedding on a whim? Oh… Wait… There was plenty.

He scooted farther towards the window across the tree branch and looked into the window. What he saw there nearly made his heart stop. It was Yami… In a tux. Oh sure, he'd taken into consideration Yami would most likely be wearing one when he made his plan. But… Now it was actually happening. Now he was actually seeing what Yami looked like wearing one. And damn, did he look good.

Bakura sat there for just a minute, watching. He slowly realized Yami didn't look happy… He looked lost. Bakura almost giggled and then stopped himself. Was… Was he getting a school girl's crush…? Sure, Yami'd always been attractive, but…

Oh damn. How long had he been hiding this from himself? From the feeling that swept over him then and there, the feeling of sorrow when he saw Yami bury his head in his hands, it seemed like a pretty long time.

Bakura couldn't help himself; he put his excellent thievery skills to work, right then and there. He managed to wedge something in the crack between the window and the rock and pushed it up ever so slowly so he wouldn't take Yami's attention away. Then he pulled the blindfold out of his pocket and crept behind Yami.

'1… 2… 3.' He thought to himself for good measure, before pulling Yami's hands away from his eyes with lightning fast movement, wrapping the blindfold around his head and tying it tight. He tied his arms behind his back with some spare rope for good measure and then faced Yami from the front.

Yami had been too shocked to do anything to stop his apparent kidnapping, but inwardly, he was glad it happened. This was the miracle he'd been hoping for. "Guess who?" Said a deep, sexy voice, hardened by the malicious intentions in his heart.

When Yami proceeded to give no response, the owner of the voice bent over and kissed him on the lips. It felt so perfect, so right, even though by the tone of the voice it was quite obviously a boy of his own age kissing him.

When the owner of the voice drew away, Yami whimpered at the loss of the warm feeling surrounding him, and the kiss that had made him forget all his problems. The owner of the voice leaned in and picked up Yami, one arm under his legs, and the other supporting his back. With that, he leapt out the window, and from tree to tree, into the sunset. Well, it wasn't sunset yet; it was only about 2, so they headed into the early afternoon sun.

"Where are we going?" Yami asked.

"Wherever you want to go." The voice replied.

* * *

"Yami! Yami, it's past time, you should be out of here by now." The owner of the voice that had warned Yami it was almost time earlier; had returned.

Kairi muttered obscenities under his breath about why on earth he'd agreed to take this job, and just how hard it was to do, and pushed open the door. There was no one there. The window was open, drapes rustling softly in the slight breeze. He'd run away. In fact, there was no sign he'd even been there, besides the street clothes he'd changed out of draped across a nearby chair.

Kairi sunk down into the chair previously occupied by Yami, and moaned, wondering just how hard it was for someone to go through with a wedding.

* * *

The moment Anzu reached the altar, and found no one there, she knew there was no one coming. She sunk to her knees and wept in despair. Ryou hurried to her side and comforted her as best he could. But it was no use. She rose to her feet, and hiking her skirt up, ran from the church.

"Anzu…." Ryou called after her, reaching out a hand to try to call her back.  
"You've just got to leave her man…" Honda explained, placing his hand on Ryou's shoulder to comfort him. "She'll be okay in time."

"No, what if she tries something drastic?" Ryou wailed in horror. And with that, he pushed Honda's hand off his shoulder and dashed after her.

* * *

Ryou had been right – Anzu had been about to try something desperate. But he'd stopped her, he'd saved her, and after years of being by her side, he'd gathered the courage to ask her out. After a couple of months together, he'd asked her to marry him. His speech was beautiful. He'd told her he knew she probably hurt, still, after all those years ago when Yami left her at the altar. But he promised he'd never do such a thing, and would be there for her until the moment of his death. Anzu agreed to his proposal, and they married and had two children.

As for Yami and Bakura? Well, you can think what you want about what happened to them. But I will tell you, they made a nice couple in bed.

-End-

* * *

Inu Kaiba: …That... Well… I don't know what to say. It was a random idea from a long time ago, that I decided to write up as a birthday fic for Alice. Think what you like, and please, do review. I like encouragement and criticism, which continues to help me improve. 


End file.
